


Someday, Someday

by reeby10



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Melancholy, Multifandom Drabble Exchange Treat, POV Richie Tozier, Secret Relationship, Teenage Losers Club (IT), allusions to period typical homophobia I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Sometimes Richie wished they could tell the Losers.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Someday, Someday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts).



Richie liked Eddie. Liked him a _lot_. Which was good considering they were dating; that was usually something you wanted in a relationship.

Not that anyone knew about that part.

Even the other Losers didn’t know. They made jokes about it sometimes because of how touchy feely Richie and Eddie were with each other, but they’d always been like that, so it was just jokes. They didn’t _know_.

Sometimes Richie wished they could tell the Losers. It felt weird to keep something like that from them after everything they’d all been through together. But it was for the best, it was safer. He knew that.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Eddie asked, cuddling close on the couch.

“Your mom,” Richie said with a shit eating grin. Eddie gave him one of his patented “done with your shit” looks. Richie shrugged uncomfortably. “If we’ll ever be able to, like, tell our friends about us.”

Eddie hummed. “We’ll be able to come out someday, Rich. I want to too.”

“I know.”

He just hoped someday came soon. But at least he had Eddie right now, even if he couldn’t shout from the rooftops how much he liked his boyfriend like he wanted to. Someday.


End file.
